


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace writes a report for school about her Christmas holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

What happened on my Christmas vaycation  
By Grace Ann Williams  
Mrs. Tang’s Grade 2 class

 

I spent Christmas eev and Christmas day with Danno hees my daddy. 

Last yeer I spent Christmas eev with Danno and Christmas day with Mommy and Stan but this year Mommy and Stan had to go to visit Stans parents in Feenicks which is in Arizona and the ship that sank during the war is named after that place Danno says and mommy said it would be deadly dull for me so I should stay with Danno. I was sad I wouldn’t see mommy on Christmas day but I was excited to spend Christmas with Danno cuz hees fun to be with.

On Christmas eev Danno and I made cookies and watched Its a wonderful life which is kinda long but good I guess. Danno always gets sniffly when George Baylee comes home and he dus not go to jail and I like when they sing at the end. Georges brother Hairy reminded me of Uncle Steve cuz he looks nice in his uniform to.

Anyway on Christmas Eev Danno gets dressed up as Santa and gives me a present to open. I always no its Danno but I pretend it isnt and its lots of fun. After that we have hot choklit and then I go to bed.

On Christmas morning I got up and made Danno get up and he said it was an ungodly hour but Danno made pancakes and I wanted to open presents first but Danno said we had to eat first. Then we ate pancakes and Danno and I sat on the flore and opened presents and I got some Barbie close and a sqwishy purple football and Danno got a tye and some CDs of music. One of the CDs had a song on it called sexy eyes witch I thawt was a silly name and danno said the persun who gave it to him was a moron.

Then mommy called and I talked to her and Stan and mommy said she mist me and Stans mommy was driving her batty and she wished she was home but we wuld have another Christmas when she was home so that was nice.

Then I was sitting on the cowch watching a cartoon and sumwun nocked on the door and Danno opened it and it was Santa Claus! It was funny cause Santa had been there already but Santa ho ho hod reel loud and said he forgot to give me and Danno a cuple of presents. Danno rolled his eyes like he thowt Santa was silly but I dont think Santa saw him do it.

Santa was reel tall and he had nice green eyes and he had a reel soft belly when I hugged him and he sayd I had been a very good girl and he luved me and I thawt that was reel nice to say and I told Santa I luved him two and it wus funny cause Santas eyes got all watery when I sayd that.

Santa gave me a surf bored and a wet soot and I liked them a lot but Danno told Santa heed talk to him layter about bying inapropreeat gifts for children without talking to their daddies first witch I thawt was strange because I asked Santa for a surf board when I rote to him so he was only bringing me wat I wanted. Then Santa sayd he had a speshul present for Danno but he wuld give it to him layter and Danno got all red in the face but I dont no if Danno got the present layter cuz he never said anything so maybe Santa forgot cuz he was tired from flying around the world.

Then Danno told me to put my stuff in my room and I pretendid to go but I peeked arownd the corner cause I wanted to see if Santa would disapeer in a puff of smoke or just go out the door again. But Danno and Santa were talking reel soft and then Santa put his arm arownd Danno and pulled him so Danno was sqwished against Santa and then Santa kissed Danno reel hard! Then he let Danno go and Danno stared at Santa for a bit and called him a neannderthahl which I dont no what that means but it sounded kinda meen but Santa laffed then Danno put a hand on Santas neck and pulled his head down (cuz Santa is taller than Danno) and then he kissed Santa! 

Then I gigeled and Danno saw me so I ran to my room and jumped on the bed cause I was happy at furst cuz if Santa beecums Dannos boy friend maybe we can go to the north powl and see the elvs and stuff but then I got a little sad cuz I dont no if I want Santa to bee Dannos boyfriend cuz Santa is nice but I like uncle Steve the best and I think uncle Steve likes Danno. I have to ask Danno about uncle Steve and if Uncle steve is Danno’s boyfriend or Santa is.

So that’s what I did over Christmas. It was the best Christmas ever!

Grace Ann Williams

p.s. we did uther stuff two but that was the best part


End file.
